taz_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
This year (Year Zero) Has Been a BIG Ball of Realms
Introduction Hello Taz’s people, this year has been a big ball of realms. The Realm of Hell Earlier this year I was put into The Realm of Hell, not the Christian Hell but Taz Hell which was between torture and Taz. Not as Hell like as it had been the last times I had been there though, but we do not talk about those times with the threatening of a needle with the four or so men. Something I’ll never get over, putting everyone else into a classroom as they shoved me into a corner. Last year I spent around 6 weeks locked up there, just to give you the background of that place and my experience with it. Anyway moving on to the recent time I was there. This was the first time I’d been there that I had actually started this ‘Taz’ stuff before it. This time, I started mixing cordials just to cope. It helped somehow. I don’t remember much about this realm actually. Just remember half the people were great if not more. So what’s so Taz about this Realm of Hell? Well, the people there were not perfect and not terrible. A perfect balance. The Realm Of Taz Then we have the Realm of Taz, which this year there has been three. We have acting school, school itself and the work placement I am doing. At acting school I had some struggles, me not being as good of an actor as the other kids but overall it was quite fun. School has been quite neutral which is why I consider it a realm of Taz. The work placement I do has good aspects and bad aspects as all things do but is overall fun. The bad aspects are mostly just the noisiness of it, they also have a bit of a feast on wednesdays so that place would've been the ultimate Realm Of Taz. The Realm Of Paradise Now for the Realm of Paradise. Of course Taz Paradise, not literal Paradise. Without the Realm of Hell I wouldn’t have reached this ‘Paradise’. A music guy in the realm of Hell got me into this Realm of Paradise. There is no Paradise without Hell. At this so called ‘Paradise’ I write music with other teens. And we perform songs and stuff. The struggles in this aren’t too bad, hence why I call it the realm of Paradise. Making this place Taz, between Paradise and not Paradise is the fact that I can’t play an instrument for shit. So I play the djembe (pronounced Yem bay) also a bit of hip hop equipment and some singing. I can sense that something bad is going to happen which will make it more Taz, but we will see. The Colliding of the Realms These three realms collide, sometimes Paradise becomes Taz and sometimes Hell also becomes Taz but its what they are most that defines them. Special thanks to the people who were in Hell with me and the people who are in Paradise with me who probably will not see this Also thanks to the people who went to acting school and normal school with me.